rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Taurus/History
Events *Battle of Beacon *Battle of Haven Battles Background Little is known of Adam's early history, although at some point in his life, Adam was part of the Faunus labor force that served the Schnee Dust Company. At some point during his service, he was branded with the SDC logo on his face, scarring him and possibly blinding him in his left eye. Possibly fueled by this inhumane treatment, Adam joined the White Fang. Sometime after he joined, he became the mentor of Blake Belladonna, teaching her much of what she knows in the art of battle. Eventually, they became lovers before she decided to leave both him and the White Fang during a raid. Blake described him as having gradually become a monster. This change started around the time the when the White Fang began using terrorism to further its newer and older agendas under Sienna Khan's leadership. Adam gradually became a merciless and sadistic killer who utterly despises Humans, willing to slaughter anything he perceives as opposition. The night before the raid on the train, Cinder's Faction approached him in his camp with a proposal for an alliance which she believed would help both their groups. He promptly refused, citing the unnecessary risk of his men dying for a Human cause. After Blake's desertion, Adam decided to cease any pursuit of her and focus on returning to Mistral before being interrupted by Cinder Fall and her underlings returning and injuring most of the White Fang members in the encampment. He was forced to accept the offer, where he received Dust and funding to continue his operations instead of being killed otherwise. ''RWBY Volume 6 Adam Character Short Adam began to wear a mask while fighting Humans, inspiring his peers. He also began to kill Humans on White Fang missions, including one instance that saved the life of Ghira Belladonna. Blake expressed doubt on how many "accidental" deaths he had been causing while the new White Fang Leader, Sienna, praised how valuable he was becoming. '''Media Covering These Events' *"Volume 6 Adam Character Short" "Black" Trailer On a mission with Blake, he jumped inside the car of a passing train with her. Together, they found themselves surrounded by a squad of Atlesian Knight-130s and fought their way through. A Spider Droid also attacked the pair. The two unsuccessfully fought the droid and Adam was forced to save Blake when it nearly stepped on her. Later, when Blake learned that he intended to set off a bomb that would kill the innocent Humans on board, she took advantage of his distraction while defeating the Spider Droid to escape to the next car and detach it from the one Adam was on. Media Covering These Events *"Black" Trailer Invasion of Vale Adam was seen briefly following the Grimm invasion, conversing with Cinder, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. When Mercury expressed doubt that the White Fang would listen to them again after the losses they suffered, Adam reassured the trio that the organization would listen to him. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Breach" Attack on Beacon After Cinder's broadcast, Adam arrived at Beacon Academy on a Bullhead, leading an attack force of White Fang soldiers and releasing captive Grimm into the school. After ruthlessly tossing aside an Atlas Soldier, he noticed Blake, whom he mockingly called "his darling." He lectured Blake on the revolution they once planned to start together and accused Blake of becoming a coward. He then declared his intention to "light the fires of revolution" and threatened to execute a defenseless student from Atlas. Blake sprang into action to stop him, and the two former partners clashed swords. However, he proceeded to kick her away and disarm her, stating that while her goal of peacefully striving towards equality is impossible, he could relate because he viewed his desire to be with her as impossible. When she shot at him, Adam simply absorbed the energy with his sword and declared that he would accomplish revenge by destroying her loved ones – starting with a nearby Yang Xiao Long. He baited Yang by stabbing Blake in the abdomen and provoking Yang's angry charge. He then immediately intercepted her attack by severing her arm. Approaching Yang to finish her off, Blake crawled in between them to protect her. As he bemoaned why Blake must "hurt" him, he decapitated Blake - only to discover she used her Semblance as a diversion to escape. He calmly disposed of a Creep before walking away. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"PvP" *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" After the Fall of Beacon After the Fall of Beacon, Adam was recognized as one of its perpetrators and was reported to have resisted apprehension and capture with brutal force. Adam arranged a meeting between Sienna, the leader of the White Fang, and Hazel Rainart, an associate of Salem. This was considered an act of loyalty to the faction. Information from Ilia Amitola's Scroll, obtained by Blake and Sun, revealed that Adam was planning to overthrow Sienna as well as bring about the fall of Haven Academy. During the meeting between Hazel and Sienna, he made good on his plans and launched a coup. As a result, Sienna was murdered, and Adam replaced her as High Leader of the White Fang. Hazel berated Adam for the murder, seeing it as needless. Adam casually stated that he disagreed as he sat on the throne previously held by Sienna. After the coup, Adam sent a message to Corsac and Fennec Albain. Furious at the Belladonnas for publicly denouncing him, Adam ordered the Albains to have the family killed, save for Blake, who he wanted to be brought to him alive, saying he had a "promise" to keep. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Next Step" *"Of Runaways and Stowaways" *"Taking Control" *"Dread in the Air" *"Necessary Sacrifice" Attack on Haven Hazel sent warning that the attack on Haven had become more complicated, but Adam had no worries. On the night of the full moon, Adam had the White Fang set up explosives throughout Haven Academy's perimeter, eager to see the school fall. Suddenly, Blake confronted him, and he was delighted that she seemed to turn herself in without him having to look. Adam was enraged, however, when the Menagerie Faunus along with the Mistral police force appeared, outnumbering him. Refusing to stand down at police order, Adam pushed the button to detonate the explosives, only to discover Ilia had disabled them. He asked Hazel what to do, only for Hazel to answer to fix the problem himself. Angered his plan was falling apart, Adam attacked Blake, but she dodged with her Semblance and knocked him to the ground. He then ordered the White Fang to kill their enemies, and a fight broke out in the Haven courtyard. As Blake confronted him, Adam tried to intimidate her by prying on her fear of him, but to no avail. As Sun Wukong joined Blake, Adam found that the White Fang members were arrested and that he was alone. He briefly fought Blake and Sun before escaping. Blake saw through his plan, as he wanted to lure them away so he could pick them off. Soon afterward, in a nearby forest, Adam watched from the trees as Hazel and Mercury ran from Haven with an unconscious Emerald before going his own way. He later discarded his mask while staggering through the woods, alone. ;Media Covering These Events *"The More the Merrier" *"Downfall" *"Haven's Fate" *"Volume 6 Adam Character Short" The Personal Mission Adam returned to his base only to be berated by his underlings, who were incensed at him abandoning their comrades at Haven. The conversation grew more heated until one of his subordinates pointed out how he retreated because of Blake, prompting him to murder everyone in the audience chamber. Adam pondered about Blake, then vandalized his own throne and screamed in rage over the humiliation he believed Blake had caused him. One month after the Battle of Haven, Adam's picture was among those labeled as the perpetrators behind the attack. Adam tracked down Team RWBY and followed them as they departed Mistral for Argus, hoping to catch and confront Blake when she eas alone. He was spotted once, by Blake on the Argus Limited. In this instance, he disappeared so quickly that she dismissed him as a hallucination. Days later, Adam cornered Blake atop the radar tower in Argus. The two engaged in a duel, which went through several levels of the tower. Eventually, Adam managed to grab Blake by the neck, and both went over the railing, sending both plummeting to the forest below. Blake tried to reason with Adam, but to no avail, as Adam vowed to never let her go again. Resuming their battle, Blake and Adam exchanged blows in which Blake managed to hold her own for a while. She then tried to get some distance between them, with Adam in hot pursuit. Adam sent Wilt spiraling into Gambol Shroud, knocking Blake off course and sending her flying straight into him. The former High Leader slashed at Blake only for her to use her tailcoat as a decoy before kicking him away and then shooting him. The two took their fight to a nearby waterfall where Adam slowly gained the advantage, berating her all the while. When she was on the ground, Adam unleashed his Semblance, which broke Blake's weapon in two. Taking his blindfold off, Adam reveals the reason for his obsession for taking revenge on Blake. While Humans had hurt him physically, being abandoned hurt far worse. Adam then stabbed her in the gut, but soon saw it was shadow clone. Before he could attack again, Bumblebee slammed into him from the cliff above. Rising to his feet, he saw Yang Xiao Long, who he recognized without question. When Yang offered to fill in for Blake, Adam agreed, seeking to finish what he started at Beacon. Adam struggled at first, taking a lot of hits while unable to land any decisive blow of his own. His superior abilities soon gave him the advantage, however, knocking Yang back near the edge of the cliff, and then unleashed a fully-powered Moonslice. The attack visibly damaged Yang's robotic arm, but she withstood the impact upright. Yang gave him one last chance to stand down, but Adam called her bluff, insinuating that she was afraid to die protecting Blake. Blake rebuked him, taking Yang's hand and stating they were protecting each other. Blake and Yang fought Adam together, putting him on the defensive. Though when Blake careened toward him and collided sword with sword, Adam parried the blow and forcefully threw her back at the cliffside, breaking her Aura and knocking her out of the battle. Adam then focused on Yang, and brought up the night at Beacon to weaken her resolve. Having done so, Adam pressed his advantage with a series of kicks and sword slashes. Though as he fight went on, Adam became further unhinged and he attacked recklessly. He lept in for one final strike, but was caught off guard when Yang used her Semblance, catching his sword in her robotic arm. Her hair on fire, she jerked Adam forward before punching him hard in the gut, which sent him flying back, carving a gash in the ground beneath him. Death With his own Aura broken, Adam watched as Yang threw his sword over the edge, prompting him to chase after it. He looked down for it, and Blake sprang up and nailed him with an uppercut, sending him stumbling back, stepping on Blake’s broken weapon. He immediately dashed for it, but Blake was faster, and she and Yang stabbed cleanly through Adam with the broken blades of Gambol Shroud. Blood spread from Adam’s wounds, and after the women removed the blades, he hobbled forward aimlessly. He dropped to his knees, his eyes faint, and fell into the water, his back breaking against the rocks during the fall. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Argus Limited" *"Uncovered" *"The Coming Storm" *"Stealing from the Elderly" *"The Lady in the Shoe" *"Seeing Red" Category:History pages